Similar systems are known which enable projecting light in the visible spectral range by means of a projection device, said light appearing as an isotropic light field, in particular as an indiscriminate white light field, for each observer of a reflection of this light, unless the light falls unto a specially prepared surface. In the latter case, information provided invisibly in the projected light is made visible for the observer through the reflection of light on the surface when observing the corresponding specific surface.
Such systems are able to transport optic information to a certain degree, however, it is intended in known systems that the information display is dependent solely on the background or projection surface on which the projection light falls. In a large number of application possibilities, however, it is particularly desirable that the issued information can be rendered or issued, as it were, as flexibly or highly variable as possible. Thereby, the information output or the information display can each be shown or displayed adjusted to the corresponding purpose as well as to the corresponding situation and, if applicable, even individually to the observer of the information.
For visual information has become omnipresent in public spaces nowadays. Image information and textual information on display panels, video walls, marquees and LED displays appear everywhere and more frequently and constantly turn the observer's attention to each piece of information displayed. Due to a commonly observed information overload, in particular through visual information and competing visual presences, important and less important contents and information may no longer be distinguishable from each other. In other words, this means that it is becoming increasingly difficult for the information recipient to actively filter or select pieces of information in order to be presented with an amount of information perceived as pleasant and adequate.
Indeed, it is of particular advantage in some cases that certain visual information is not made generally available to public perception and is only intended for a certain and correspondingly preferential information recipient, so that the information recipient can gather displayed visual information specifically designed for them and only when required, whereas the corresponding image content should not be perceivable for all other observers.